1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to body fan device and, more particularly, the invention relates to body fan device providing users a simple means of staying cool, dry, and comfortable when wearing business attire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Perspiration is a fact of life. In simple terms, perspiration is the evaporation of sweat through thousands of glands located all over the body. Serving to control body temperature by cooling the skin, perspiration is a natural process, necessary in maintaining optimal health. Occurring during activity or even when the body is at rest, perspiration can also be triggered by nervousness, excitement, anxiety or fear. Whether running a marathon, suffering a “hot flash” due to menopause or simply sitting comfortably reading a book, excessive perspiration can leave a person feeling uncomfortable, wet and unclean. Further, sweat can emit an unpleasant odor and can soil garments with unsightly and hard to remove stains. While many experience excessive sweating beneath the underarms, perspiration can occur on virtually all areas of the body. For business professionals and those attending events where business attire is required, wearing a suit jacket can render one feeling restricted and hot, thus lead to perspiration. As can be imagined, taking a jacket off at an important business meeting only to realize that one's dress shirt is saturated in sweat can be a completely embarrassing situation. While wearing even a light sport coat while attending an afternoon wedding reception in the hot summer sun can leave one feeling sticky, irritable and wet.